Para Nós Dois
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Depois da longa espera, Kevin e Gwen finalmente vãos se casar, mas os familiares se metem em tudo. Poderá alguém compreendê-los?
1. Chapter 1

**Parte 1  
><strong>

A maior prova de amor, pensava Kevin numa tarde ensolarada, não era estar disposto a dar a vida pela pessoa amada. Não era a paixão continuar intensa depois de tantos anos, apesar dos percalços e dos períodos de separação causados pela faculdade, briguinhas missões de encanador. Nem mesmo - embora isso pesasse muito - era a garantia de que continuaria sendo amado se voltasse alguma vez a ser um monstro.

Não, a maior prova de amor era ele permanecer ali quando sua vontade era fugir para casa e se teleportar para o outro lado da galáxia até aquela loucura terminar. _"Devíamos ter fugido para Las Vegas, como o Ben sugeriu"_ pensou _"Se tivéssemos feito isso, agora estaríamos em lua de mel, em vez de termos que esperar mais um mês, pra quê eu não sei... talvez pra que a gente enlouqueça de vez. Será que vendem camisas-de-força com aparência de smoking?_"

Nem sua mãe lhe dava apoio. Alguns minutos lá em baixo haviam bastado para a meiga senhora Levin ser contaminada pelo vírus que transforma todas as mulheres envolvidas nos preparativos de um casamento em monstros histéricos e paranóicos. A única que parecia conservar a sanidade era justamente a responsável pelo caos, porém Kevin achava que era uma questão de tempo até que ela também começasse a pirar. Provavelmente mais cedo do que esperava, concluiu, ao perceber quem vinha justamente na direção de seu esconderijo.

Agora com vinte e dois anos, Gwen voava livremente, sem degraus de mana. Kevin notou que, se por um lado ela não parecia zangada, tampouco parecia surpresa de vê-lo sentado ali no telhado.

"Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento" sorriu amarelo.

"Deixa de gracinha, Kevin. Você sabe muito bem que isso é só na véspera. Me dá um espaço?"

Surpreso e alíviado, o jovem recuou para que ela se acomodasse ao seu lado. Gwen sentou-se com um "ufa", dobrou as pernas e fez um apoio para a cabeça com os braços. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até ele arriscar uma espiada. Ela continuava na mesma posição; parecia abatida e não uma noiva esfuziante. Kevin cutucou-lhe o ombro:

"Você está bem? "

"Hã?"a moça ergueu-se bruscamente. Havia esquecido a presença dele:

"Um pouco cansada e com dor de cabeça, só isso. Preciso de uma pausa."

"Está bravo lá embaixo."Kevin concordou com a cabeça.

Ela olhou-o meio desconfiada:

"Não vai me dizer "eu avisei"?"

"Não. Vou deixar esse gostinho para o Tennyson. E pela sua cara, você já foi castigada além da conta."

"Bota castigada nisso. Sabe o que é ter de escolher a daminha de honra entre quatro meninas?"

Ele fez que não, e seu olhar horrorizado deixou bem claro que esperava nunca ter esse "prazer".

_Não é como você está pensando. As mães fazem muito mais barulho que as filhas, e ficam me dando alfinetadas porque não escolhi alguém da minha família para ser a madrinha. Queria saber como fizeram quando foi a vez delas, sinceramente. Ainda por cima, só comi uma maçã durante a tarde inteira.

"Só uma maçã? " Kevin ergueu a sobrancelha, incrédulo "E aquele lanchão que a sua mãe fez? Seus parentes comeram tudo?"

"Nem me deixaram chegar perto. A tia Sandra insistiu que eu deveria fazer um regime pra ficar bem elegante no dia do casamento e todas acharam uma ótima idéia! Mas não se preocupe"acrescentou, vendo o olhar preocupado do noivo "Emily prometeu esconder alguma coisa pra mim.

Kevin ficou horrorizado. Gwen podia não ser mais uma adolescente magrinha, mas de gorda não tinha nada. A prática de esportes na faculdade e os treinos de encanadora a haviam transformado num mulherão cheio de curvas alucinantes. Por que a mulherada ainda acreditava que parecer uma caveira era sinônimo de beleza?

"Não precisa esperar pela Emily"tirou do bolso da jaqueta um saco de papel meio engordurado e empurrou-o nas mãos dela "Toma. Surrupiei da cozinha."

Eram sanduíches e salgadinhos. Estavam misturados e amassados devido ao tempo passado no bolso, mas Gwen teria devorado até as minhocas marinadas do vovô Max. Kevin divertiu-se observando-a atacar o lanche:

"Eu devia ter trazido uma cesta de piquenique."

Gwen limpou a boca com as costas da mão e sorriu, maliciosa:

"Devia mesmo, já que evidentemente você se preparou pra ficar bastante tempo aqui. Estava tão difícil assim planejar a segurança da cerimônia com o Ben?"

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu?" Kevin deixou cair o queixo.

Ela abanou a cabeça:

"Não via vocês dois desde ontem, quando foram buscar um projetor de nulidade pra esconder embaixo do altar! Eu só sabia que vocês estavam aqui, por causa do seu mana... e também porque vi o carro do Ben lá fora. Mas não fiquei surpresa quando senti que você havia subido no telhado."

Ele deu um sorriso de entendimento:

"Ficou feliz por eu ter lhe dado uma desculpa pra escapar um pouquinho, não, foi?"

"Não muda de assunto!" Gwen refutou o comentário com um gesto irritado _ O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

"Entre nós, nada. Você sabe que eu não ligo pros delírios do Tennyson... tá, não ligo muito. Mas muita gente liga. Uma das suas tias - ou primas, sei lá - achou que, como o Ben é meu padrinho, eu não precisava me preocupar com a segurança e estava arrumando uma desculpa pra não fazer nada. "

Gwen suspirou:

"E arrastaram você pra cá. Achou tão humilhante assim ajudar a escolher a decoração e o bolo, pra vir se esconder aqui em cima?"

"Se fosse pra escolher o bolo eu teria adorado ajudar. Mas fiquei foi trancado no escritório do seu pai por quase duas horas, tentando escrever meus votos de casamento!"

"Desculpe"Gwen conteve-se para não rir. Kevin podia escrever uma ótima tese sobre qualquer componente mecânico ou fonte de energia, mas obrigá-o a escrever uma declaração de amor longa e melosa era crueldade mental"Conseguiu alguma coisa?"

"Algumas bolhas e duas cestas de lixo reciclável." ele mostrou a palma da mão "Depois, quiseram cortar o meu cabelo pra eu combinar com o bonequinho que vai em cima do bolo! Se a Julie não tivesse fingido que tropeçou pra bloquear o caminho, eu não teria nem conseguido subir aqui!"

Desta vez ela riu:

"Você inventou isso!"

"Juro que não - bom, a parte da fuga eu exagerei um pouco... Mas o fato é que o catálogo dos bolos tem QUARENTA páginas só de bonequinhos noivos - e todos eles de cabelo curto!"

"Que falta de imaginação. Mas você deveria mesmo aparar um pouco "Gwen brincou com o rabo de cavalo frouxo que descia pelo meio das costas.

A resposta foi um olhar de "até tu, Brutus?"

"Não estou dizendo pra cortar curtinho! Poderia fazer um corte mullet até a base do pescoço, como quando você tinha 17 anos. Eu achava bonito... "ele continuava de cara amarrada, e Gwen perdeu a paciência "Pelo menos você não tem que se preocupar com a roupa. É só vestir um smoking, e pronto!"explodiu, deixando sua maior frustração tomar conta.

Kevin ficou chocado com a amargura na voz dela:

"Pensei que escolher o vestido fosse a parte preferida da noiva."

"Sim, quando a noiva pode escolher sozinha. Mas é só eu gostar de um modelo que ele me envelhece ou me deixa gorda! Pior, nenhum deles combina com o véu de renda que foi da minha bisavó materna."

"Da sua bisavó? Deve estar todo mofado e comido de traças!"

"Não chega a tanto, mas está bem amarelado. Vovó Grace insiste que bastam uma boa lavagem e uns 'consertinhos'" fez sinal de aspas com os dedos "e mamãe pediu para eu ficar quieta._Todas_ as mulheres da família dela se casaram com aquele véu, depois da minha bisavó, por isso devo me sentir honrada " seu tom forçadamente jovial não conseguia esconder o sarcasmo.

Kevin olhou-a com pena. Sua mãe lhe explicara várias vezes que roupas eram tão importantes para as mulheres quanto seu carro era para ele. Num evento como o próprio matrimônio, então, um simples vestido podia ser a diferença entre um momento de estrela ou uma tortura humilhante. Envolveu-a com o braço:

"E você vai usar esse trapo pra não magoar as duas "apesar da voz terna, Gwen sentiu que ele estava indignado e forçou um sorriso:

"A gente também tem de ceder um pouco, Kevin. Já foi difícil fazer mamãe aceitar que nossos amigos alienígenas participem da recepção com nossas famílias, em vez de terem uma festa separada. "

Kevin percebeu que ela estava pensando em outras coisas mais sérias do que festas separadas, mas não queria tocar no assunto para não aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Resolveu tirá-los daquele clima:

"Até que sua mãe mudou muito, se não se importa em misturar a família dela com o resto dos Tennysons. Mas se alguém me perguntar DE NOVO se eu não vou mesmo me casar vestido de encanador..."

"Vai fazer o quê? "Gwen ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Digo que vou casar de sunga!"

A frase fez o efeito que Kevin esperava. Completamente pega de surpresa, Gwen caiu na gargalhada, seguida pelo noivo.

"Se você fizer isso, eu te acompanho. Um biquíni seria bem mais bonito do que aqueles modelos que a tia Vera quer que eu..."

A frase foi interrompida por um dedo nos lábios dela, o rosto de Kevin bem próximo do seu:

"Ch, ch, ch... Esquece as suas tias por uns segundos, tá?"

"Que tal por uma hora?" Gwen emoldurou o rosto dele com as mãos, enfiando os dedos nas melenas negras.

Fazia tempo que não tinham um momento assim, a sós...

"Que pouca vergonha ' zombou uma voz "Não está um pouco cedo pra noite de núpcias?"

Os anos passavam, mas certas coisas permaneciam iguais. De propósito, o casal se beijou demoradamente na frente do maior herói da Terra. Só depois lhe deram atenção:

"Primeiro que ainda não é noite, Charlie Harper, segundo que você não é ninguém pra falar depois dos seus amassos na Kate dentro do armário embutido..."

"É Kimberly..."

"...terceiro, " Kevin continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido " eu preferia quando você virava etê. Ficava muito menos feio."

"Menos, Kevin " Gwen empurrou o noivinho com um ar de reprovação, depois virou-se para Bem" Mamãe mandou a gente descer?"

Ben agachou-se na frente deles, ainda com os poderes do Macaco-Aranha. Ele era agora mais alto do que Kevin e quase tão musculoso, graças aos anos de combate ao crime galático.

"Ela se desculpou porque sabe que você precisa descansar, mas não pode mais dar conta sozinha. Aquele seu priminho de quinto grau que ia levar os anéis está com catapora, a prima Rachel e a Emily estão arrancando os cabelos uma da outra e as suas candidatas a daminha estão aproveitando pra destruir a sala. Ah, sim, e sua tia-avó Joyce quer que a Julie troque o vestido que vai usar porque não combina com o chapéu dela."

"Como é que é? Rachel e Emily estão brigando porque o Sid pegou catapora? " Gwen franziu a testa.

"A Joyce quer dar um chapéu novo pra Julie? " Kevin acrescentou.

"Nããão... " Ben abanou as mãos "A Rachel acha que música clássica é muito 'pãozinho de ontem' e quer que a banda do namorado dela toque na cerimônia."

"Nem com banda de música!"Gwen correu para a borda do telhado e saltou. Alguém que não a conhecesse teria levado um susto, mas os dois homens nem piscaram enquanto ela flutuava como uma pena até o jardim.

"E a tia Joyce disse que o chapéu DELA não combina com ..." Ben começou a gritar, mas Kevin segurou-o pelo ombro:

"Esquece, ela já foi. Vamos vazar antes que tirem a gente daqui de cima. Dá pra chamar o Friagem?"

"O que aconteceu com o seu dispositivo de teleporte?"

"Ficou em casa. Você sabe que o Max me proibiu de usá-lo para fins particulares."

"Como se isso te impedisse" suspirando, Ben estapeou o mostrador do Super Omnitrix "Friagem!"

Infelizmente, a fuga teve de demorar mais um pouco, porque alguns garotos da família estavam examinando o carro do famoso Ben 10. Graças ao sistema de segurança desenvolvido por Kevin, não podiam entrar no veículo, mas isso não impediu um dos moleques de posar sentado no capô para os amigos fotografarem com os celulares:

"Olha só, eu sou o tio Ben! Tira mais uma pra eu retocar no "fotochópi". "

"Você já ficou bastante tempo,Terry! Agora é a minha vez!"

_Quem disse? _ os dois garotos se engalfinharam em cima do capô. Ben já estava prestes a mandar a camuflagem para o Inferno e tirá-los dali quando uma voz cavernosa gritou de dentro da casa:

"O que vocês estão fazendo aí?"

Minutos depois, Kevin ainda ria:

"Nunca vi um bando de moleques correr tão rápido! Aposto que nem Vilgax conseguiu meter tanto medo em alguém!"

"Até eu levei um susto_ Ben admitiu sorrindo "Eu sabia que o modulador mudava a voz, mas não que fazia bancar o ventríloquo!"

"Faz agora. Cortesia da Levin SA "o moreno mostrou uma fileira de dentes dois riram juntos.

"Senhor Sorvete? "Ben propôs.

Kevin lançou ao amigo um olhar incrédulo.

"Só estava brincando. Acho que você precisa de alguma coisa mais forte."

"Não vou dizer que não, já que é você que está dirigindo."

Ben fez uma careta:

"Eu quis dizer um café! Gwen me mataria se eu levasse você pra encher a cara. Ela já deve estar subindo pelas paredes porque a deixamos pra aguentar o tranco todo sozinha."

"Com certeza. Mas a raiva dela é porque não pode fugir com a gente " Kevin terminou num tom amargo, o bom humor de segundos atrás dissipando-se como a fumaça de um cigarro.

Ele cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Ben espiou-o com o canto dos olhos. Mesmo antes de ouvir o fim da conversa de seus melhores amigos, já havia notado que eles não estavam felizes. Pudera: aquele show de flores, bandeirolas e multidões marcado para o próximo mês não tinha nada a ver com Gwen e Kevin. Ben ouvira certa vez a prima murmurar que deveriam cobrar entrada.

Quando anunciaram o noivado, Gwen idealizara uma cerimônia íntima bem simples, apenas com os parentes e amigos mais chegados. Ben e Kevin haviam sugerido que o casamento ocorresse em segredo, apenas com Max, Julie e o próprio Ben como testemunhas e só depois contassem ao resto da família, porém a jovem recusara indignada. "Até parece que somos Romeu e Julieta! Pelo amor de Deus, já se passaram cinco anos! Não somos mais adolescentes. Meus pais agora gostam do Kevin."

Mas os pais de Gwen não reagiram com a alegria esperada. Não é que (ainda) desaprovassem a escolha da filha, explicaram, porém os dois ainda eram muito jovens. Kevin ainda estava na faculdade (com muito esforço ele havia compensado os anos sem escola e até conseguira uma vaga em engenharia, ajudado por Gwen e Max), enquanto Gwen já havia concluído o curso. Não poderiam esperar pelo menos até ele se formar também? Com muito custo, acabaram cedendo, porém Natalie insistira que fizessem uma cerimônia tradicional, com a família inteira presente.

"Eles podem dizer que gostam de mim, "Kevin confidenciara mais tarde ao melhor amigo "mas bem lá no fundo os dois ainda tinham esperança de que a Gwen se cansasse de me esperar e me trocasse por algum doutorzinho de Harvard, de família tradicional e com um pé na Casa Branca." Ben lembrou-se de quando seus próprios pais deixaram as reservas de lado e passaram a ser mais afetuosos com Kevin, e como este ficara feliz. Era importante para o jovem osmosiano ser aceito pelo resto dos Tennyson, e obviamente ficara magoado com a suposta rejeição de seus futuros sogros. Talvez, pensou o herói, Kevin não estivesse suportando todas aquelas torturas apenas por amor a Gwen.

Pensou no véu amarelado, nos moleques mexendo no seu carro, em toda aquela gente fuçando e dando palpite em tudo, a maioria deles completos estranhos. Sua tia Natalie vivia dizendo que a família deveria estar acima de tudo, até mesmo de salvar o universo; mas será que alguma das pessoas da família _dela_se importava com os noivos? Será que alguém havia parado alguma vez para pensar no que seus amigos realmente queriam?

"Alô? Terra chamando Tennyson? "Kevin quebrou o silêncio de repente "A gente vai ou não tomar um café? Já passamos por vários."

"É, acho que sem querer eu peguei o caminho do Senhor Sorvete. Força do hábito " Ben forçou um sorrisinho.

"Este não é o caminho para o Senhor Sorvete " Kevin deu a franzida de sobrancelha que o tornara famoso nos interrogatórios. "Tome cuidado, não deixe o Levin desconfiado", brincavam os encanadores.

"Casa do Hambúrguer, eu quis dizer. Lembrei que construíram uma nova. Acho que a gente está precisando de alguma coisa mais substanciosa do que um café. "

Kevin admitiu que estava mesmo com fome. Qualquer suspeita que tivesse foi abandonada com um encolher de ombros, e Ben respirou aliviado. No espelho retrovisor, os olhos verdes tomaram a expressão decidida que sempre tinham ao iniciar uma batalha.  
><em><br>"Está na hora do herói."_

**Nota**:

A idéia para esta história surgiu em março de 2010, inspirada na fanfic de Dragonball Z "Our Way" (se você gosta de Bulma e Vegeta, recomendo, porque é bem legal), e numa porção de filmes e experiências pessoais. Não vou dizer todos os casamentos, mas frequentemente há um grande exagero na produção da cerimônia e uma preocupação maior com a colocação das guirlandas e com o sapato da madrinha do que com a união celebrada ali. Além disso, sei por experiência própria como é chato você não poder comemorar a sua festa do jeito que gostaria (formatura, casamento, etc) por causa da pressão familiar.

**Glossário**

Charlie Harper - personagem vivido pelo ator Charlie Sheen no seriado Two and a Half Men, tão devasso e sem vergonha quanto o ator.

Tia Sandra - mãe de Ben (pra quem não se lembra). Mostrou-se muito preocupada com a saúde em Ataque Onde Eles Moram, e disse que "açúcar refinado é veneno".  
>Emily - amiga de infância de Gwen, é cadeirante e uma talentosa pianista. Aparece em It´s Not So Easy Being Gwen.<br>Tia Joyce - tia de Natalie, é mencionada em Do Que São Feitas as Garotinhas. Quando Verdona transforma a sala numa discoteca, Natalie sussurra para o marido "nunca mais reclame da minha tia Joyce na vida!"  
>Tia Vera - tia de Ben e Gwen. É simpática, mas um tanto sem noção. Aparece na série original, em Repouso Permanente.<p>

Os outros parentes mencionados na fanfic foram criados por mim.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

"Gwendolyn, deixe de frescura e saia logo daí, senão eu vou buscar você! " Vovó Grace chamou, com uma rispidez que espantaria qualquer pessoa que não a conhecesse intimamente. Embora a avó materna de Gwen tivesse o temperamento forte típico das mulheres da família, preferia impor seus desejos por métodos mais suaves, como chantagem emocional. Só uma vez ou outra deixava entrever sua verdadeira natureza por baixo do impecável cabelo branco, do colarzinho de pérolas e das blusas de seda em tons pastéis.

Estava tudo acertado para o casamento: as flores, o tipo de bolo e salgados, o vestido da madrinha (devidamente trocado para não destoar do chapéu da tia Joyce), tudo menos o vestido da noiva. Qualquer um dos modelos que agradaria à principal interessada tinha um ou outro detalhe que não agradava ao comitê de parentas liderado por vovó Grace, que se mantinha irredutível na questão do véu. Frank sugeriu sarcasticamente que talvez devessem encomendar ao Galliano um modelo especial, o que lhe valeu um olhar furibundo da esposa. Finalmente, uma colega de trabalho de Natalie indicou aquela loja, que apesar de ser a mais cara da cidade era "especialista nesse tipo de problema".

Muito envergonhada, a moça finalmente deixou o provador. Desde que ela e Kevin decidiram formalizar sua união, Gwen havia fantasiado tardes divertidas desfilando modelos para Julie ou Emily, com trocas de comentários picantes e risadinhas. Porém ambas tinham compromissos justo naquele dia; e de qualquer jeito nenhuma delas se sentiria à vontade junto da vovó Grace, que nos últimos dias se grudara à neta como uma craca numa pedra. Natalie se juntara à dupla porque tinha bom gosto e sabia melhor do que ninguém lidar com os excessos da mãe.

.  
>"Você está parecendo uma princesa, Gwendolyn! " exultou a velha "O seu Kevin vai cair para trás quando vir você chegando ao altar."<p>

_"Vai cair mesmo..." _pensou Gwen... _"de tanto rir."_A única coisa a favor do vestido era o tom de marfim levemente amarelado, que se casava perfeitamente ao do véu. Já o corte era a versão caricata de alguma roupa de filme de época, provavelmente do século XVIII. Era fechado no pescoço, com mangas bufantes tão exageradas que mais pareciam corcovas. A saia armada tinha imensos drapeados presos em cima, que pareciam cortinas de ópera. Gwen, mesmo se esforçando, não conseguiu sorrir.

"Mas até as princesas precisam respirar, de vez em quando" passou o dedo pelo colarinho apertado, e uma das corcovas roçou em sua face "Não consigo erguer os braços sem que essas coisas batam no meu rosto!"

"Você não vai levantar os braços no seu casamento, mocinha! Esse vestido é clássico... pulo estilo vitoriano. "

"Não quer dizer elizabetano, mamãe? " Natalie ironizou"Com essa saia armada, ela vai derrubar a mesa da recepção quando tentar cortar o bolo "sem esperar resposta, examinou os outros modelos que a vendedora oferecia ( fazendo força para não rir) "Este aqui também é bonito."

"Façam como quiserem. Nada do que eu escolho está bom para vocês "Grace fez beicinho."

"Vovó, por favor... A senhora escolheu uns modelos lindos logo que chegamos, mas eles não combinavam com o seu véu... ai!"enquanto falava, ergueu os braços para remover a antiquíssima peça e as duas "corcovas" bateram em seu rosto"Talvez seja melhor eu tirá-lo e a gente vê de novo aqueles modelos com os véus originais..."

A avó olhou-a de um jeito que fez Gwen sentir-se mais vil do que o Argit:

"Você é igualzinha às filhas da Mary Ann. Ela também não quiseram saber do véu quando iam se casar... a Jocelyn chegou a dizer que preferia casar nua a "pagar um macaco", imagine só!"

"É pagar mico, vovó. É que, veja bem, ele está muito frágil. Tenho medo de ras..."

"Diga logo! Está velho demais, um trapo, uma porcaria! Pode jogar fora, não faz tem importância... " a velha baixou os olhos e abanou a cabeça dramaticamente _Meu avô mandou buscar esse véu da Europa, quando a família recuperou a riqueza que havia perdido com a guerra. Ele casou minha mãe, depois a mim e minhas irmãs, depois casou a minha Natalie... " contou pela zilionésima vez "A irmã dela não quis usar, mas não me importei, porque ainda haveriam as minhas netas. Mas nenhuma delas quer saber, esses jovens de hoje em dia só querem saber do que é novo e reluzente, o que é velho não tem valor..."

Natalie veio consolar a mãe enquanto fuzilava Gwen com um olhar de "Você não podia ficar de boca fechada?" As duas mulheres asseguraram a matriarca de que não precisava se preocupar, a tradição seria mantida, e tiveram de repetir seus apelos algumas vezes devido à insistência de Vovó Grace para que jogassem fora a relíquia. Gwen já estava achando que teria de se desculpar mais umas vinte vezes quando um celular tocou. Depois de alguns momentos de confusão entre as quatro mulheres (incluindo a vendedora encarregada) verificando cada uma se era o seu aparelho que tocava, Gwen reconheceu que era o dela. Levou um tempinho até pegar sua bolsa, sob as de sua mãe e avó. Ao reconhecer a voz do primo, sentiu um estranho alívio, apesar do momento impróprio:

"Ben? Não é uma boa hora...

"Desculpa, Gwen, sei que você está ocupada, mas é urgente! " ele parecia aflito "Acabei de chamar o Kev..."

Antes que Ben pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a mãe tirou o celular de suas mãos:

"Gwendolyn está num momento muito importante agora. Ela não pode ficar largando tudo sempre que você chama."

"MÃE! " antes que Gwen conseguisse pegar o celular, a mulher já havia desligado"Como pode fazer isso? Eu nem pude saber o que o Ben queria!"

"Não é difícil de adivinhar, vocês dois não fazem outra coisa desde os quinze anos. Você tem que começar a se preocupar com a sua própria vida!"

"Essa é a minha vida, quantas vezes preciso explicar? Kevin está lá com ele..."

"Com certeza eles querem fazer alguma surpresa para você, minha querida " Vovó Grace passou a mão pelos cabelos macios da neta, no mesmo tom de voz que usava quando ela tinha oito anos "Vai poder falar com eles mais tarde. Não faça essa carinha preocupada... O Ben não é o herói mais poderoso do mundo? Se for mesmo uma coisa séria, ele vai tomar conta do Kevin e trazê-lo são e salvo para o casamento de vocês!"

Do jeito que a avó falava mais parecia que Kevin era algum bebê incapaz de se cuidar, e a moça enrugou a testa. Vendo que havia errado, a velha acrescentou num tom mais lamurioso:

"É tão raro eu ter uma chance de ver a minha netinha. Você nunca mais veio me visitar porque estava sempre ocupada caçando os seus monstrinhos do espaço, e eu fiquei tão sozinha..."

Vovó Grace morava com uma das filhas casadas, para infelicidade do genro e netos. Ela sempre via Gwen nos aniversários das duas, sem falar nas esporádicas reuniões familiares promovidas por Natalie, e nas vezes que esta arrastava a filha para visitar a "sua" família. Porém a aparência delicada da avó e o ar de quem foi mortalmente ferido que ela costumava assumir quando a contrariavam tornava quase impossível jogar coisas assim na sua cara. E também havia o olhar severo da mãe. Normalmente já não era muito fácil lidar com as pressões dela; combinando com a avó, então, conseguiam abalar até as pessoas mais seguras. Relutante, Gwen baixou os olhos, a raiva cedendo à culpa e a uma opressiva sensação de esmagamento:

"Acho que vocês tem razão... "

"Claro que temos, querida. Nós te amamos! "insistiu a avó "Mas vocês também tem razão numa coisa: esse vestido não serve mesmo pra você. Vá se trocar antes que ele arranque o seu olho fora! Mais tarde vamos comer umas empadas naquela cafeteria do outro lado da rua."

"É a melhor coisa que ouvi a tarde toda. Estou esfomeada " um sorriso fraco iluminou o rosto da moça, porém sua mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha:

"E o regime?"

"Regime pra quê? A menina está muito bem assim! Não vou deixá-la passar fome só porque a Sandra ficou paranóica com a saúde. "

"Não foi o que você disse quando eu fiquei noiva do Frank..."

"Essa é a graça de ser avó: fazer com os netos tudo o que não podia fazer com os filhos!"

Gwen afastou-se, rindo e tomando cuidado para não arrastar no chão o vestido que carregava. O nome de Kevin chegou aos seus ouvidos num sussurro e ela estacou perto da cabine de prova. Olhou para trás, a avó sorriu e acenou, um tanto exageradamente. Gwen franziu a testa, depois deu de ombros e entrou, livrando-se com alívio do véu cheirando a mofo e do vestido "vitoriano". O zumzum das vozes de sua mãe e avó chegava indistintamente até ela. Os provadores eram afastados de onde as duas estavam, e o barulho vindo da rua tornava impossível entender qualquer palavra; mesmo assim elas falavam baixinho. Engraçado... Ah, não tinha nada com isso. Se estavam falando baixo era algo que não queria que ela soubesse.

Olhou desanimada para o vestido que tinha nas mãos. Ao contrário do anterior, era simples e de bom gosto, mas na sua opinião também um pouco sem graça, com mangas curtas e um pudico decote em V. Gostaria de usar era um tomara que caia, com rendas em detalhes prateados, e tinha certeza de que sua mãe teria escolhido um assim para ela, se não fosse a presença da avó. A respeitável matriarca tinha alguns preconceitos sobre decotes profundos e ombros de fora, embora ambos houvessem estado na moda em sua juventude. Será que era sobre isso que discutiam tão animadamente cada vez que ela se trocava? Não, nada a ver.

_"Eu não deveria... Fui ensinada a nunca escutar a conversa dos outros. Ah, que se dane. Só desta vez. "_

_Auris Natalie Grace_ sussurrou. Aquilo lhe permitiria ouvir bem o que as duas diziam - e apenas elas. A voz de sua avó chegou nítida, como se ela estivesse ao seu lado:

"...tendo um caso antes mesmo do casamento. E com uma moça paralítica?"

"Chhh! É cadeirante que se diz agora. Não sabemos se é verdade. Você sabe que Rachel está furiosa com a Gwendolyn e a Emily, por causa daquela banda horrível."

"Foi por isso que a proibiu de contar pra mais alguém? Hummm... Por acaso você mudou de idéia sobre aquele garoto?" a última frase teve uma ponta de malícia.

Houve um curto silêncio, antes de Natalie responder devagar, como se escolhesse as palavras:

"Gwendolyn não é nenhuma boba, mamãe. Fofoca ou não, esse assunto só diz respeito a ela e ao Kevin. O que eu não quero é que a nossa família ria da minha filha por causa daquele rapaz.

"Como se já não estivessem rindo. Mas faça como quiser. Pelo menos ninguém poderá dizer que ela não se casou como uma verdadeira Wilkes."

A senhora Tennyson deu um suspiro que Gwen teria ouvido mesmo sem o feitiço:

"Quando prometi ao Frank e ao Ken que respeitaria as escolhas da Gwendolyn, não imaginava que seria tão duro. Esperávamos que esse namoro acabasse quando ela entrou na faculdade, mas eles sempre achavam um jeito de se encontrar, com teleporte ou qualquer outra daquelas coisas que eles usam pra andar pelo espaço... "

Como Vovó Grace não sabia o que era teleporte, pensou que fosse algum tipo de comunicação virtual:

"Com essas coisas de internet hoje em dia, as pessoas mantém contato até do outro lado do mundo. As cartas do seu pai levavam uns dois meses para chegar, era uma agonia! Meus pais tinham certeza de que eu acabaria me cansando disso e casando com o filho de um amigo, que já estava encaminhado na vida... Mas o seu pai voltou cheio de dinheiro, e eles acabaram se renden... "

A avalanche de reminiscências foi interrompida por uma observação desconfiada da filha:

"Gwendolyn está naquela cabine já séculos. Será que desmaiou lá dentro?"

Gwen ouviu a vendedora dizer alguma coisa e depois o som de passos se aproximando dos provadores.

"Precisa de ajuda? " quis saber a mocinha.

"Não, obrigada. E... Estava difícil abrir o zíper, e só agora consegui tirar este vestido. "passou o modelo "vitoriano" para que a moça o levasse dali. Mesmo com um grande autocontrole, foi difícil impedir que a voz tremesse"Vou provar o outro agora. "

Ouviu a vendedora se afastar e depois um burburinho, indicando que ela transmitia o recado às suas parentas.

"Parece que a Sandra não estava tão paranóica assim." Natalie comentou com sarcasmo.

"Falando no seu pai, agora, lembrei de um coisa. Esse Kevin - nomezinho mais vulgar - ele está estudando com uma bolsa?"

"Não, ele mesmo paga a faculdade. Gwendolyn diz que ele está ganhando bem com as engenhocas que faz, e que um amigo deles, das empresas Donovan, está interessado..."

"Bom, pelo menos minha netinha não terá que sustentá-lo." interrompeu de novo a velha. Aparentemente, falar bem de Kevin não a interessava "Você acha que a mãe dele é humana? Parece jovem demais pra ter um filho daquela idade."

"Até eu pareceria jovem, se usasse o cabelo comprido e me vestisse como uma menina de vinte anos." Natalie respondeu com amargura "Pelo menos ela não fica da cor de tudo em que toca."

Um brusco ruflar de cortinas fez as duas voltarem a cabeça. Gwen estava em pé na frente da cabine aberta, vestida com a blusa de malha e o jeans com que chegara à loja, o vestido de noiva e o véu antiquíssimo cuidadosamente dobrados em seus braços. A vendedora que as atendia adiantou-se:

"Não serviram?"

"Não sei, nem cheguei a provar. Desculpe termos tomado o seu tempo "entregou o vestido à moça, depois voltou-se para sua família "Estou preocupada com Ben e Kevin. Eles podem estar realmente precisando de mim enquanto eu fico aqui. "

A mãe barrou-lhe a frente.

"Você não vai fazer essa desfeita para a sua avó. Ela atravessou dois estados para ajudar nos preparativos do seu casamento!"

"Deixa, Lili _ Grace interveio com sua vozinha doce e triste, embora não faltasse uma ponta de despeito"Se ela vai ficar assim, é melhor ir mesmo. Está com medo de ficar viúva antes do tempo. "

"Casando com um encanador, sempre haverá essa possibilidade " Natalie replicou secamente."

Gwen estreitou os olhos. A frustração acumulada durante as últimas semanas borbulhava em sua garganta, esporeada pelo desprezo dirigido ao homem de sua vida. Lembrou da falta de entusiasmo dos pais com o anúncio do noivado, o sorriso forçado de seu pai; _"Que boa notícia, Gwen"_, a mãe muito séria "_Não é muito cedo ainda?" _, e a decepção nos olhos de Kevin. Ela tentara animá-lo, insistindo que seus pais ainda os viam como duas crianças, só conseguira enganar a si mesma. Ele sempre percebera a verdade.

"É mesmo" sua resposta saiu fria " Eu não teria de me preocupar se me casasse com um médico... um com uma mãe respeitável, que cortasse o cabelo bem curto, como convém a uma senhora."

Ouviu-se três arquejos e o som quase imperceptícel de alguma coisa macia caindo no chão - o vestido que a vendedora ainda segurava. Houve uma pausa tensa, perturbada apenas pelo som dos carros passando na rua.

"Como... Você não podia ter ouvido, com todo esse barulho na rua! Natalie! Eu falei pra VOCÊ baixar a voz! "Vovó Grace censurou, mas Natalie nem ouvia, absorta na imagem magoada da filha. Nos olhos da senhora Tennyson, as emoções se sucediam: choque, compreensão, decepção, vergonha, preocupação maternal... Deu um passo para o lado:

"De todas as pessoas você seria a última de quem eu esperaria isso "falou num tom inexpressivo.

"Foi só desta vez. Mas se serve de consolo, minha decepção é muito maior "Gwen acrescentou no mesmo tom, entregando o véu à avó.

Havia uma ponta de medo nos olhos da velha e suas mãos tremiam ao receber a peça, embora procurasse sorrir para a neta:

"Não está magoada, está? Quando a gente chega a certa idade nem sabe direito o que diz. Eu vou escolher um vestido bem bonito pra você..."

Ocorreu a Gwen que talvez o drama do véu tivesse sido um estratagema da avó para fazê-la desistir do casamento. Mas se dissesse isso, a avó poderia passar mal - ou fingir que passava. De qualquer jeito, ela nunca admitira uma coisa dessas, e Gwen ainda se arriscaria a passar por vilã.

"Obrigada, mas não adianta. Mesmo que a gente passasse o dia inteiro aqui, não conseguiria fazer o seu véu combinar com um dos vestidos desta loja. Assim como muitas pessoas se esforçam, mas nunca conseguem se ajustar aos padrões dos outros!"

"Gwendolyn! "a mãe avançou, indignada.

Esquecida por todas, a vendedora largou os vestidos em cima do balcão e apoiou-se nele para apreciar melhor. _"Adoro quando as freguesas brigam"_ pensou _"Isso é muito melhor do que novela"_

"Entendo que esteja zangada, mas não tem o direito de ser grosseira com a sua avó! A sua família é mais..."

"Oh, por favor, mãe! Eu sempre dei o maior valor à família e o Kevin também. Ele ficava feliz quando vocês agradeciam por me trazer pra casa em segurança. Consertou o carro do Ken de graça... Chegou até a assistir vídeos sobre etiqueta pra não fazer feio quando ia jantar lá em casa!"

"Então assistia de olhos fechados"Vovó Grace resmungou _ Aquele grosso, sem vergonha... está te enganando com..."

"Eu já sabia dessas fofocas sobre a Emily faz tempo - e, posso garantir, não tem fundamento nenhum. Você sabia que o Kevin adaptou o carro pra gente poder levá-la conosco de vez em quando, porque ela se sentia muito solitária? " fez uma pausa, mais para enxugar os olhos do que para aguardar uma resposta _É, estou vendo que não. Kevin pode ter seus defeitos, mas ele fez muitas coisas pelos outros. Se não fosse por ele, nenhum de nós estaria vivo agora - nem vocês estariam aí, falando mal dele! _ apanhou sua bolsa e celular, depois tomou a direção da porta.

"Você não quer dizer se não fosse pelo Ben Tennyson? " do seu canto do balcão, a vendedora finalmente meteu a colher. Algumas colegas de trabalho, que espiavam mais discretamente a briga, murmuraram em aprovação.

Gwen virou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar tão penetrante que a moça se encolheu:

"Não, eu quero dizer se não fosse pelo Kevin Levin! Aquele em quem ninguém repara porque seu único poder é ficar da cor de tudo em que toca. Mas pra mim ele é muito mais herói do que o Ben, porque nunca se preocupou em ter a cara estampada numa camiseta. Ele só queria fazer parte da nossa família, e o que ganhou? "Gostaria que minha filha tivesse parado de namorá-lo quando estava na faculdade"!"

Natalie encolheu-se como se tivesse levado um tapa.

"Ninguém está dizendo que o Kevin não é boa pessoa, querida. _ desculpou-se, quase implorando. Parecia a ponto de chorar também _Nós só queríamos que você levasse uma vida normal. Havia tantos rapazes em Harvard..."

"Também havia muitos rapazes na época em que você estudou lá, e que não tinham parentes alienígenas" e saiu. Ainda ouvi a avó cacarejar lá dentro:

"Viu só? Até a sua filha concorda..."

"Mãe, fica quieta por favor!"

...

Galliano - costureiro famoso por suas roupas esquisitas  
>Craca - pequeno crustáceo branco semelhante a um vulcão, que se gruda sobre pedras, conchas e cascos de navios<p>

_**Nota:**_

_Pra começar, este fanfic começou a ser escrito antes da última temporada de Supremacia Alienígena, que ainda não estreou nos Estados Unidos. Se alguma coisa aqui sair em desacordo com a trama oficial, pensem nesta história como uma linha de tempo alternativa. Paradoxo já admitiu que existem muitas delas._

_Esse capítulo realmente me surpreendeu... Era para ser uma comédia romântica, mas à medida que escrevia, eu ia mais e mais me fazendo perguntas. Segundo Dwayne McDuffie, os pais de Gwen não gostavam de Kevin, mas deu a entender que também não proibiam o namoro dela com o rapaz. E a mãe de Gwen, em especial, não só mostrou-se preconceituosa com os Tennysons em UA, mas também revelou-se um pouquinho esnobe (quem mais escreve convites à mão hoje em dia? Tem dó!)_

_Fiquei pensando se através dos anos essa situação mudaria e a família de Gwen aprendesse a gostar de Kevin, ou se apenas fingiria gostar dele para não magoar a moça. É muito mais fácil enfrentar um racista que agride na cara dura do que um que é bem educado e não admite que tem preconceitos. Mas não se preocupem, que a turma do Ben tem muitas cartas na manga. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ben desligou o telefone do carro e clicou no Superomnitrix. Não para se transformar, mas para acionar a rampa da Lata Velha IV e avisar Kevin da sua chegada. Apesar do ronco do motor, ouviu música suave vindo de dentro da nave, porém a melodia foi desligada abruptamente quando o carro chegou mais perto.

O antigo depósito de aviões onde Kevin antigamente guardava a Lata Velha III dera lugar a uma fábrica, por isso o rapaz deixava sua nova nave em um descampado nos arredores de Bellwood. Não havia perigo, já que ela estava equipada com avançados sistemas de defesa. Ben sabia que, enquanto se aproximava da rampa, uma tela registrava seus movimentos e os computadores faziam análise, confirmando que era ele mesmo e não algum criminoso usando um distintivo roubado para invadir a nave. Não era paranóia de Kevin, pois, apesar da relativa tranquilidade dos últimos tempos, sempre havia a possibilidade de algum dos inimigos do trio aparecer, ou mesmo algum ladrãozinho da Terra, de olho na valiosa tecnologia. Mas não era isso que agora ocupava a mente do portador do Superomnitrix, e sim a curiosidade. Música clássica nunca estivera entre os gêneros preferidos por Kevin, a menos que este houvesse mudado mais do que parecia, durante os anos que passara longe de Bellwood.

A atitude de seu amigo e irmão, ao vir recebê-lo quase correndo, aumentou as suspeitas. Estava de cara fechada e enxugando o suor do rosto com um lenço.

"Você demorou tanto que eu achei que não vinha mais" censurou, enquanto Ben descia do carro.

"Desculpa, eu tive que resolver uns assuntos. Por que você está vermelho desse jeito?"

"Ah, eu... tava malhando. " o osmosiano coçou a nuca - um velho cacoete que tinha quando ficava embaraçado "Sabe como é, não tinha muito o que fazer."

"Tá. Vamos esperar a Gwen chegar que eu explico, pra não ter que falar duas vezes."

"Esquece a Gwen, ela tá escolhendo o vestido de noiva com a mãe e a avó."Kevin suspirou, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para a sala de controle"Se eu conheço aquelas velhas, a coitadinha só vai ficar livre quando a loja fechar."

Ben sorriu e fez que não com o dedo:

"Hã-hã. Ela me avisou que está a caminho. Só precisa passar em casa pra pegar o carro dela, porque foram na loja com o da tia Lily."

Na boca de Kevin poderia caber uma laranja das grandes:

"Não é possível! Como foi que ela conseguiu fugir? Usou o feitiço de estátua?"

"Sei lá. Porque não pergunta quando ela chegar?" Ben sentou-se em um dos terminais e procurou um joguinho para se distrair.

Embora a nova nave fosse um pouco menor que a gigantesca Lata Velha III dos velhos tempos, tinha espaço para três carros e era de longe mais avançada em tecnologia. Além disso, tinha um pequeno dormitório com banheiro e até um balcão com frigobar e outros aparelhos para preparar refeições simples. Kevin estava mais confortável ali do que Gwen provavelmente estava em sua própria casa.

Com a insistência do jovem casal de formalizar sua união naquele verão, os pais dela haviam pedido que ao menos se hospedassem com eles até o casamento. Gwen havia prontamente concordado (apesar das suspeitas de seu noivo), na crença de queos pais estavam aceitando melhor a união... Mas quando chegram a Bellwoods, de nave e bagagens, encontraram a casa lotada! Ambos os lados da família, os Tennyson e os Wilkes (família de Natalie), tinham vindo para o casamento assim que souberam das boas novas. Claro que a maioria se hospedara em um hotel... mas os parentes mais próximos de Natalie, incluindo o filho mais velho e a mãe, haviam lotado a casa. Mesmo assim, os pais de Gwen opuseram-se firmemente à idéia dos noivos se hospedarem em um hotel (como Kevin sugerira, já colocando as malas de volta no carro). Vovó Grace ficaria de coração partido se pensasse que escorraçara a netinha querida de sua própria casa! Além disso, na família Wilkes os noivos não dormiam juntos antes do casamento!

Era evidente para qualquer um que aquilo fora planejado, mas não havia como jogarem uma acusação daquelas na cara de Frank e Natalie. Gwen ainda argumentou que além de Wilkes era uma Tennyson e que não estavam mais no século passado; porém acabou cedendo à persuasão do pai. "Querida, nós sabemos, e com certeza os Wilkes também sabem que dois jovens saudáveis não iriam passar cinco anos como casais do Disney (o que valeu um olhar furioso da esposa). Mas você sabe que essas formalidades são muito importantes para sua mãe e sua avó. Você e Kevin vão ter muito tempo depois para ficarem juntos".

Assim, Gwen se resignara a dividir seu antigo quarto com vovó Grace - coisa que Ben não desejaria nem para Vilgax. Kevin poderia ficar no quarto de Ken. Porém o osmosiano percebeu de cara que seu futuro cunhado não estava muito feliz com a idéia, e disse que talvez não fosse muito decente se os noivos ficassem sob o mesmo teto, mesmo em quartos separados. Ele se ajeitaria. Exceto Gwen, que ficou meio aborrecida, ninguém se opôs e até aprovaram o respeito do noivo aos bons costumes da família. Esperavam, naturalmente, que ele ficasse com a mãe, porém Kevin preferiu ficar na própria nave, onde pelo menos teria liberdade. Isso o fez perder alguns pontos aos olhos dos Wilkes mais velhos (tia Joyce chegou a chamá-lo de "sem teto" em uma reunião com as amigas), embora os mais jovens vissem aquilo com admiração e um pouco de inveja.

Ben não morava mais com os pais há anos, mas entendia perfeitamente os garotos:

"Não acredito! Você baixou o Samurai Sumô Edição de Torneio IV? Depois que meu videogame antigo pifou, eu nunca mais achei essa versão" olhou para o amigo, que em vez de sentar caminhava como uma fera enjaulada "Se você está assim agora, não quero ficar por perto quando a Gwen tiver nenê."

"Ela podia ter se teleportado pra cá." Kevin afundou-se em outra cadeira"Pelo menos me dá uma palhinha! Você me liga dizendo pra largar o que eu tava fazendo porque tinha um assunto urgente pra tratar e agora vem com segredinho?"

"Você me disse há pouco que não tinha mais nada pra fazer além de malhar. "Ben franziu a testa e o rapaz mais velho recuou, embaraçado.

"Eu... é que eu tava pesquisando um lugar pra lua de mel."

"Vocês dois AINDA não escolheram? Falta só uma semana!"

O osmosiano se levantou e apontou um dedo irritado:

"Não começa você também! Eu disse que queria fazer uma surpresa pra minha noivinha pra deixarem a gente em paz. Estava todo mundo enchendo pra gente ir às Cataratas do Niágara!"

"E a "noivinha" não queria ir?"

"Ela me disse que já tinha visto as Cataratas quando vocês eram crianças e uma vez era mais que suficiente." não reparou que Ben fazia uma cara estranha, lembrando que fora durante a visita às Cataratas que o enlouquecido Kevin 11 havia aparecido com Vilgax, querendo vingança. Felizmente o Kevin do presente estava distraído com questões mais profundas do que seus antigos pecados:

"Pra que recém casados tem que ver cachoeira na lua de mel, afinal? Pra fazer xixi o tempo todo?"

"Acho que é uma última chance de escapar. Dizem que as lojas de barris estão faturando alto lá." Ben deu uma risadinha, e voltou ao jogo.

"Eu não vou precisar de barril pra pular do alto de um prédio."

A amargura daquela declaração fez Ben voltar-se, chocado. Kevin havia se sentado novamente, os braços e a cabeça pesadamente apoiados no painel de controle.

"Qual é, Kevin"desligou o computador (não ia mais conseguir jogar mesmo), levantou-se e tocou carinhosamente no ombro do companheiro "Eu sei que é difícil aturar a família da tia Lily... bom, o meu lado da família também tem uns malas"emendou, lembrando-se da tia Vera "Mas você nunca foi de se preocupar com o que os outros pensam. A única opinião que sempre importou pra você foi a da... "uma luz finalmente se fez na mente dele "... Gwen?"

Kevin não respondeu nem olhou para ele, distraído com algum pensamento triste.

"Tá rolando alguma coisa entre vocês dois? "Ben inclinou-se na frente dele, obrigando o amigo a encará-lo. Kevin recuou e virou o rosto para o lado, depois hesitou e de má vontade devolveu o olhar:

"Se a gente andou brigando? Não. É que eu tô bolado com a despedida de solteira da Gwen."

"Mas vocês não tinham combinado que não iam fazer despedidas de solteiro? "Ben fez cara de incrédulo. Gwen deixara bem claro para toda a família que não queria esse tipo de comemoração - e Kevin juntara-se a ela,apesar de relutante em abrir mão do clássico bolo com dançarina dentro.

"E desde quando aquela gente respeita a nossa vontade? Ouvi as primas patricinhas dela cochichando. Vão levá-la para um quarto de hotel com uma desculpa boba e aí aparece um stripper vestido de policial, você sabe como é: "Gwendolyne Tennyson, você está detida", e o mané tira tudo, fica só de quepe... " não terminou, porque Ben havia desatado a rir. Ria tanto que acabou caindo da cadeira, só não a levou junto porque ela estava pregada.

Kevin agarrou-o pelos ombros e deu-lhe uma chacoalhada furiosa - um feito admirável, já que Ben era tão grande quanto ele agora:

"Tá pensando que é brincadeira, é?"

"Tá bom, tá bom. Desculpa"os olhos risonhos do rapaz mais jovem deixavam claro que não sentia culpa nenhuma "Eu tô rindo porque não consigo imaginar a Gwen agarrada num stripper com quepe de policial. Porque não falou pra ela?"

"Dãããã! É só eu chegar perto da sua prima que uma daquelas bruxas já puxa ela pra ver isso ou perguntar aquilo!"Kevin largou Ben, afastou-se e voltou a caminhar dramaticamente pelo aposento, movendo mais as mãos do que as pernas " Depois que uma termina, sempre vem outra e depois mais outra. Quando a Gwen finalmente tem tempo pra mim, ela já tá uma pilha de nervos e a gente acaba discutindo. Mesma coisa se eu tento ligar pra ela! Nem me lembro mais da última vez que a gente saiu, é só os preparativos, os preparativos! Eu sempre fico pra escanteio e tenho que aturar aqueles priminhos chatos dela. 'E aí, Kev, como é que eu faço pra me tornar ajudante do Ben 10? Precisa concurso ou é só eu me enrolar em papel alumínio?' E os velhos são ainda piores! Eles ficam me olhando torto e cochicham quando eu passo perto, mas sempre de um jeito que eu possa ouvir. Claro que só quando a minha noiva não está por perto."

Ben aguardou pacientemente até o outro fazer uma pausa para respirar:

"Sabia que tinha que ser outra coisa pra deixar você tão triste. O Kevin que eu conheço subiria pelas paredes e daria um jeitinho para o stripper não ir ao hotel."

"Pra você ver, nem eu me reconheço mais." Kevin olhou-o por um instante, amargurado" E o que é pior, nem reconheço mais a Gwen. Aquela gente consulta ela o tempo todo só pra trollar mesmo, porque depois fazem o oposto do que ela quer. No início, ela ficava brava, mas a mamãe fazia cara feia, e ela acabava cedendo. Agora ela nem discute mais. É como... se alguma coisa estivesse apagando dentro dela. " baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, como se fosse doloroso expressar finalmente aquele temor que queimava dentro dele há semanas.

A mão do amigo em seu ombro o fez abrir os olhos e olhar para o lado. Ben sorria para ele.

"Eu posso provar que você está enganado. A..."

Um som grave e persistente chamou a atenção dos dois para o painel de controle principal. Bem no centro do painel, uma luz azul indicava que um distintivo de encanador estava sendo usado para abrir a rampa da nave. Kevin ligou uma tela e acessou as câmaras do depósito, confirmando que chegara a última integrante do trio. Ele lançou um olhar rápido ao melhor amigo:

"Nem uma palavra, senão pode dar adeus às edições perdidas de Samurai Sumô."


End file.
